


[VID] Just stay there ('cause I'll be coming over)

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Families of Choice, Family, Fanvid, Fanvids, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Pining, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Songs of desperation<br/>I played them for you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Just stay there ('cause I'll be coming over)

**Title:** Just stay there ('cause I'll be coming over)  
 **Music:** "Sweet Disposition" by Temper Trap  
 **Summary:** Life isn't perfect, but sometimes it gets pretty close.  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Content:** Angst, pining, families of choice, finding a home; clips used through 2x12  
 **Length:** 3:50  
 **Date created:** January 2012  
 **A/N:** This was my attempt to take all of my Steve/Danny feelings (I have so, so many of them) and stuff them all into one vid. Thanks to nova33 for the encouragement and imaginarycircus for all of her help. ♥

This is for renne, who has patiently explained vidding software and ~technology to me more times than I care to admit, and who shares with me a love for this song. ♥ 

Original posted to livejournal January 2012. Video is HD (720x1280).

**Vimeo link:** [Just stay there ('cause I'll be coming over)](http://vimeo.com/35067318#at=0) (password: ohana)  
 **Youtube link:** [Just stay there ('cause I'll be coming over)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brBQyLBo6fU)


End file.
